Angels, Demons, and Anties
by A Righter
Summary: Is Zim the only Irken with spider legs? And if so, why? I attempt to answer that question with random pondering.


Observation: Many pictures and stories have Irkens using mechanical spider legs like Zim, even though he is the only one seen with them in the show.

Question: Is Zim the ONLY Irken with those legs? And if so, why?

Theory: Popped into my head while asking question above.

Disclaimer: The concept and idea belongs to me, but Invader Zim and the concept of the show does not.

* * *

><p>There are creatures of many shapes and sizes, of different structures and forms. Some, in fact, are made of nothing but energy. Some of these energy beings even have the power to manipulate DNA strands. They could be very well called the makers of evolution.<p>

How else could an herbivorous sheep be a descendent of a carnivore?

Yes, these life forms of growth were quite an experimental group; always twisting the littlest details to get the best results. However, even when trying to perfect an organism, they can't help but tweak their mortals just slightly.

These tweaks are always the same in one specific species, but never the same as another. The energy beings thought that it made the creatures unique, yet common. They would only give the tweak to one specific person at an instant in large gap of time. This way, the mortals would be reminded of this strange phenomenon, but never get anywhere close to figuring out the source.

The DNA shifters are very quirky that manner.

Obviously, these 'gifts' often have different effects on the persons receiving then. Some will be beloved and called blessings from above, or more commonly, "angels." The "angels" will usually grow up happy and kind-hearted after being showered with love and praise their entire lives. Some though may become mighty selfish, thinking they're better than everyone else. However, all "angels" whether pure or egotistical, always take an important role: that of a hero. They use their abilities to help others in need, either out of the goodness of their hearts, or for the _cling_ of gold coins.

On the other hand, not all of these persons are cared for. Some are looked upon with disgust and loathing, not worthy to be accepted within their own race. They are called names such as 'freaks,' 'sins,' the most usual term consisting of, "demons." They grow to hate the people around them, and develop dark chilly hearts without a single patch of warmth. Some wallow in their self-pity and loneliness, while other lash out, causing even more harm and pain. Very rarely, however, one of these "demons" can be brought back to the path of light if given the right guidance. Unfortunately, more often than not, they cannot escape the suffocating corner they are so cruelly forced into.

Then there are the "anties."

"Anties" reside in the middle ground of morals. Not completely hated, yet not totally loved. They don't hover over the brink of evil, but they aren't leaning to the side of purity either. An odd mix of at peace, and utterly confused. While they are by far the most unpredictable of the three, they also have more freedom than the other two combined. You see, unlike "angels" and "demons," "anties" are undecided; which means they have a choice. They can choose what they want their lives to be, how they'll act and behave. They can do whatever they want because they're not held to one or the other; not good or bad.

Just _them._

In that regard, they the most entertaining for the energy beings to watch; placing bets on the "antie's" next decision. In truth, they love to see how all of their 'gifted' persons will act. Each species is special with their own specific tweaks. There are so many in the universe that only a few can be named.

Humans get feathery wings on their backs,

Screwheads receive barbed spikes on their heads,

Vortians obtain lush fur coats covering their entire bodies,

Meekrobs collect long bendy tails on their rear ends,

and Irkens gain mechanical spider legs in their PAKS.

Note: Alright, I see the problem. Yes, technically PAKS shouldn't be affected by magical DNA powers, but that isn't the angle I was going for. I was trying to have a distant look at Zim's character while haldf explaining why he has spider legs. The only excuse reason I come up with is that the energy beings change alter the PAK before it's put on the smeet. I mean, that thing has to be at least a little organic to keep the Irkens alive, right? Right? Ok maybe not, but at least I sat down and took the effort to write it. That in itself is a big step foward for me, anyways.

Also, (just because I thoought this was worth stating) Tak had a jetpack, not spider legs. She probably built it herself considering all the other stuff she did to her and MiMi's bodies.


End file.
